Lily and the Marauders First Year
by Alia Ziaen
Summary: Lily and the Marauders first year at Hogwarts. Original Characters included. First Fic, please RR
1. Diagon Alley

Chapter 1:  Diagon Alley 

_Disclaimer: Anything or anyone you recognize belongs to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.  Anything or anyone you don't recognize is mine. _

Lily Evans' last stop at Diagon Alley was Ollivander's.  By her standards, your wand was your most important piece of equipment as a witch or wizard.  That thought was still amazing to her.  She was about to become a witch.  Dragging her parents behind her, she entered the shop to see four boys trying out wands.  

One of the boys who had untidy black hair, round glasses and chocolate brown eyes seemed to just have found himself a wand.  He hurriedly paid for it and was waiting for his friends by the window, when he noticed Lily and her parents standing in the doorway.  "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said, catching his friends' attention.  Lily turned to her parents and asked, "Could I stay behind if you two go back to the Leaky Cauldron?"  Her parents knew that Lily could take care of herself in the presence of danger, so they agreed to go back to the rundown "hotel" called the Leaky Cauldron.

When Lily turned back to the four boys, she found that, instead of the looks she got from bullies and Petunia, her sister, they had friendly looks plastered to their faces.  "Hello!" said another with black hair, though this one was quite a bit more tidy and longer than the other.  

"James, would you mind introducing us to this lovely lady?"  Lily blushed at these words, and the one called James sent him something that Lily could only call a death glare.  "Sirius, I don't even know her.  I just turned around and she was standing in the doorway," James told his friend.  

"Let me see," Lily interrupted, catching everyone's attention.  "Acting and fighting like brothers, I'd say that you two have been best friends since you were born."  

Sirius and James looked utterly surprised, as did the one with blonde hair, but the fourth one seemed peculiarly calm.  

"Now if you don't mind, I need to get my wand," Lily said in a tone that highly suggested that being sidetracked was not a part of her plans and she didn't appreciate having to add another thing to them.  

The four boys walked out of the shop and it didn't take Lily long to find a wand of her own.  When she came back outside, the same four boys were waiting for her.  

"Well, that's a record.  Lily Evans found her wand in less than five minutes," said the calm one.  

"How did you know my name?" she asked, astounded.  

"I have my ways," he told her.  

"And what might your names be?" she asked, slightly annoyed that they hadn't introduced themselves properly.  

"Sorry," the blonde one apologized.  "I'm Peter Pettirgrew."  

"James Potter," said the one with the glasses.  

"Remus Lupin."   

"And Sirius Black, all four Marauders at your service," Sirius said with a low bow that made Lily giggle.  

"I always wanted at least one friend, but this is much better," Lily said excitedly.  James looked extremely surprised.  

"You mean to say that you haven't had a single friend in all the eleven years you've been alive?" he asked.  

"No," she replied, looking slightly embarrassed and extremely sad as she realized that she had not, in fact, ever had a single friend in her entire life.  

"Don't you have any siblings?" asked Remus.  

"I have one older sister but she calls me a….,"  As she trailed off, the others seemed to get the point and didn't ask what exactly it had been that Petunia had called Lily.  

"You want to go to that joke shop over there?" asked Sirius suddenly, pointing at an interesting looking building.  

"Sure, why not," said Lily, slightly puzzled.  

"We have a group we call the Marauders.  We go around wherever we're staying and pull pranks on people.  I'll expect that the teachers will call us trouble makers, but we call ourselves pranksters," James explained, taking in Lily's puzzled expression.  

"Wait!" she called to Sirius suddenly.  He turned around, and she ran to catch up with him.  "Would you mind if we made it the five Marauders?" she asked hopefully.  'I love to pull pranks on people.  It's my number one priority at school ,and my parents don't really care if I get into trouble, since Petunia always……."  Lily caught herself before she finished what she was saying.  She didn't think that having these four know about her private life was a good idea.  The other three Marauders stopped in their tracks.  

"Are you meaning to say that you want to join us as a ……………. Marauder?" asked James, slightly cautious about letting anyone who wasn't supposed to be listening from hearing.  

"Yes," Lily replied firmly.

"Sure.  Why not," answered Sirius, the Marauders having come to a silent agreement to let Lily join their group.   

"Ah, look what we have here, Lucius," said a drawling voice from behind Peter, who was tagging along behind the other four Marauders.  

"Yes, Severus, I see that it looks like Potter's found himself a girlfriend," replied another drawling voice.  Sirius gave James a look that obviously said 'Ignore it', but James paid no attention to him.  He whirled around to face a greasy haired boy, with his blonde haired companion.  

"And I expect that you haven't found one yourself, Malfoy," he replied calmly.  

The other boy moved himself so he could get a better view of Lily.  "Ah, Lucius, it's the Mudblood student."  At that, four wands were pointing at the two boys in front of Lily, and she could tell that the Marauders were boiling with rage.  

"If I hear you say that again, I'll tear you to pieces with my bare hands if I have to," Sirius said in calm voice, though his face was anything but calm.  

Suddenly, two people came hurrying over with worried expressions on their faces.  As soon as they took a look at Lily's stunned face and the looks of rage on the Marauders' faces, two more wands were on Malfoy and the other boy. 

"What did you do this time, Snape?" asked the girl in a calm voice.  

"Just talking to Potter and his Mudblood girlfriend," replied Snape.  Suddenly, five more wands were pointing at the two boys.  

At last, Lily drew her wand and trained it on Snape.  The troublemakers were in more trouble than they could handle, with twelve wands pointed at them and the scene drawing attention from passersby.  They had no choice but to give in, which was just what they did.  

Once everyone but James, Sirius and Remus had calmed down, Lily asked something that had been nagging at her ever since Snape had said it.  "What's a Mudblood?" she asked.  

"A nasty term for someone who has Muggle parents.  It means 'dirty-blood'.  Malfoy always liked using that name for Muggle-borns," James explained, though he was still in a rage.  

Lily suddenly let out a small groan.  

"What?" asked Remus, who had just recently calmed himself down.  

"I have to go back home tomorrow.  I have to deal with Petunia again," she reminded him.  

"Why don't you come stay with us at my house?"  James suddenly exclaimed.  

"Us?" asked Lily.  

"Peter, Remus and I are all staying with James' family for the summer," Sirius explained.  

"So, how about it?" asked James hopefully.  

"I'd love to go, but I'll have to ask mum and dad about it before I can, and, shouldn't you ask your parents, too?"  Lily asked uncertainly.  

"Oh, Mum won't mind at all.  She'd love to have another girl around."  

"Another?  James, why don't you fill me in on everything that's going on at your house," Lily suggested.  

"Oh, alright.  We have some other girls staying at the house, but they barely talk to anyone.  They seem to be avoiding everyone for some reason."  He looked up suddenly and let out a small gasp.  

"Cassie, Cathie, what are you two doing out of the house?  Mum said she would get your stuff for you."  One of the girls with blonde hair looked up suddenly and looked just as shocked as James.  

"Oh yeah, you don't know.  Mrs. Potter told us to trail you, just to make sure you didn't get into any trouble."  

James muttered something that sounded an awful lot like '_Mother's_', then turned to the others.  "Would you guys mind introducing yourselves, I need to talk with the rest of the Marauders."  

Lily noticed that he suddenly seemed like he didn't care if they heard him say Marauders.  

He nodded to Sirius, Remus, and Peter who got up and followed him.  

"I'm Cassie Phillips and this is my twin sister Cathie," explained one of the girls who had knee-length brown hair.  

"I'm Molly Dwards and this is my boyfriend, Arthur Weasley.  We both lost our parents and were kindly accepted into the Potter home," explained the redheaded girl, pointing to the redheaded boy sitting next to her.  

"I'm Mioni Patil and this is my twin brother Mark and his girlfriend Mary Pavile," said a girl whose hair was obviously floor-length but pulled into a braided bun at the back of her neck.  

"Molly, Arthur, Mark, Mary and I are all in Gryfinndor House at Hogwarts, and I'm the Quidditch team captain.  We have every player but one for a new team at the beginning of the year.  You do know what Quidditch is, don't you?" asked Mioni.  

James, seeing that the introductions were over, pulled the Marauders back over to the street and said, "We might as well explain ourselves on the way back to the Leaky Cauldron."  Everybody looked at him, puzzled, and Mioni gave him a death glare, obviously displeased that she had been interrupted in a conversation with a possible future quidditch player, but he let his eyes wander to Cassie and Cathie, then to a cat and an owl.  The other's seemed to understand now, and Mioni's expression softened, but Lily was completely stumped as to what they were up to.  

"Best be that we explain _in_ the Leaky Cauldron, _in _Mioni and Mark's bedroom, _in_ privacy, because we're still illegal you-know-what's," Cathie exclaimed.  

  



	2. Animagus and the Leaky Cauldron

Chapter 2:  Animagus and the Leaky Cauldron 

_Disclaimer: Anything or anyone you recognize belongs to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.  Anything or anyone you don't recognize is mine. _

Those few minutes were the worst minutes of anticipation Lily had ever felt in her entire life.  

Finally, they got to the bedroom that Mioni and Mark shared, and the Marauders proceeded to explain everything to Lily.  

Remus began.  "When I was very little, I was bit by a wolf, a wolf that would turn me into one of its kind once a month.  My parents did everything they could think of to get rid of it, but nothing helped.  We still don't have a way to cure it."  

"When Remus met Peter, Sirius and I, we decided that to keep him company when he changed, we would study to become Animagus."  Seeing the puzzled look on Lily's face, James decided to explain.  "Humans who can turn into animals." 

Lily nodded.

"Werewolves are only attracted to the smell humans give off, so they wouldn't hunt out animals," Sirius continued.  

"So, when Cassie, Cathie and the others found out, they decided to become Animagus too.  We were wondering if you would like to become one with the rest of us," James finished.  

"Possibly, but only if you can prove that this is real.  I know Remus can't do it, since he only changes during the full moon, but maybe one or all of you."  

James nodded at Peter who nodded back.  Peter suddenly started shrinking while James grew bigger.  

Lily watched in amazement as Peter transformed into a rat and James into a stag.  

"Welcome back Prongs," Sirius greeted the stag as if he had just returned from being tracked by hunters.  The stag nodded at Sirius who also started to transform.  When he was done, in the place of Sirius the boy, Lily saw a big black dog.  

"Hello, Padfoot," Remus said, nodding at Sirius.  

Cassie greeted Peter as Wormtail, and then started to transform into a cat.  Cathie proceeded to turn into an owl, while Mioni turned into a phoenix, Mark into a dragon, Mary in to a wolf, Molly into a falcon and Arthur into an eagle.  Soon, Lily and Remus were the only ones who hadn't transformed.  

"As you know, I'm a werewolf, but we have no idea what you might turn out to be.  So, do you want to become an animagus, even if it is illegal?"  

Before Lily answered, the others turned back into their normal selves so they could help her get started right away, if that was what she chose to do.  

"Yes," she said at last. "I would love to become an animagus."  

The others helped her get started on becoming an animagus so that when they returned to school, she would be a fully fledged one.  They got as far as seeing the shadow of what she was about to become before they had to go to bed.  

Lily decided to bring up the subject of going to stay with James and the others in the morning, as her parents were already asleep.  She slept quite soundly that night, and got up at her normal six o'clock, despite the fact that she and the others had stayed up past midnight.  

She got dressed and put her floor-length red hair up in one of her less elaborate fashions, braids twisted into knots on either side of her head and crisscrossing across the back of her head.  _At least it keeps the hair out of my eyes_, she thought to herself as she walked towards her parents room.  

She knocked on the door to her parents room, and her mother came to answer it at once.  

"What is it, dear?" she asked, smiling.  

"Uh, Mum, I was wondering if I could stay at James' house for the rest of the summer."  

Mrs. Evans pondered this a while, then went to ask her husband what he thought.  When she returned to the door, she had a smile on her face again. 

"Of course you can, dear.  When are they leaving?"  

Lily thought about this for a few minutes, then said, "Probably today, since everybody's got all their stuff from Diagon Alley."  

"That's fine with us, dear.  Just behave yourself."  

"We don't mind if she behaves herself or not, just as long as she can come," said a sudden poorly disguised voice from behind Lily, making Mrs. Evans jump.

"Hello, James," said Lily, as she calmly turned to face him.  She was pleased with the surprised look on his face.  "You don't disguise your voice very well, you know."  

"Why you little…."

"What? What am I, James?"  

She started to run away, but before doing so, mouthed 'Thank you' to her mother, who mouthed 'Your welcome' back.  James ran after her.  Lily had no idea what James would do to her once he caught her, but she wasn't about to find out.  She ran all the way back to her room, with James hot on her tail, hurried into her bathroom and locked the door.  James started to pound on the door.  There was a moment of silence, in which Lily knew James was pulling out his wand.  Lily used this to her advantage.  

"No magic outside of school James.  You don't want to be expelled before you even get there," she called through the door.  There was another moment of silence, then a rat came scurrying under the door.  Lily saw James' plan and hurried to pick up the rat, which she suspected was actually Peter.  He hurried away from her hand and transformed into himself, then unlocked the door, and James came barging in.  

"Good work Peter!" he beamed.  

"Always glad to be of assistance in creating a diversion, or helping with the actual plan," Peter smiled back.  "So, what did your parents say?"  

"They said it was fine if your parents said it was okay," she replied.  

"I never heard them say that," Peter argued.  

"Nice little way to eavesdrop isn't it?  Well, they said it was fine.  So, how are we getting to the house?" she asked.  She moved out of the bathroom and found everybody else waiting in her bedroom.  

She heard Peter mumbling, "Please not Floo powder, please not Floo powder."  

"We're going to travel by broomsticks.  Mioni wants to test out your Quidditch skills," James said mischievously.  Mioni gave him one of his own death glares, and started chasing him around the room.  Lily and the others watched, laughing.  It was the best time Lily had had in her life.  

As soon as Mioni came back over to them, dragging James by the ear, Lily said, "Mioni, you never told me what Quidditch is." 

"Yeah, Mioni," James said.  

"I'm going to give you a good beating when we get back to your house.  Maybe I'll try to outrun you again on our broomsticks."  James smiled a wicked smile that unnerved Lily.  

"Better try to outrun Lily first.  The way she was running around trying to get her shopping done in time to do a little Marauder work she would have you beaten by the time you climbed onto your broom."  This earned him a smack from Lily and Mioni, but they decided to give Lily a go against Mioni, and that added one more thing to Lily's 'Things to Look Forward To' list.  

James was fortunate enough to have been able to get twelve prototype Sphinx Stripes.  "There not supposed to come out until 2003," he told the others, excitedly.  

"I trust that you didn't have to smuggle them into the country," Lily said, frowning.  

"And why, dear lady, would we do that?" asked Sirius.  

"Because that's obviously what Marauders do.  You should be on your guard more." 

Lily suddenly got a sad look on her face.  

"What is it, Lily?" asked Mioni in concern.  

"Nothing.  I just feel like something bad is going to happen this year at school.  Something that has to do with You-Know-Who."  The others looked at her in alarm.  "Don't worry about it.  Lets go take a look at those broomsticks." she said.


	3. Lily's Confession

Chapter 3:  Lily's Confession 

_Disclaimer: Anything or anyone you recognize belongs to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.  Anything or anyone you don't recognize is mine. _

Just as she had hoped, that got all of the Marauders attention.  All but one.  James directed the others to the brooms. They left the room, but James stayed behind to talk to Lily.  

"Lily, I know something's bothering you, and I know you don't want to talk about it, but maybe if you do, you'll feel better."  

Lily gave him a grateful smile, but shook her head.  "It's just Petunia.  When I first got my letter, she got all mad and wouldn't come out of her room.  That was about two months ago.  She has Mum deliver her meals from the table.  She only comes out to go to the restroom, and I'm starting to get worried about her."  

She looked up at James, who, for once, looked completely serious.  

"She said she would kill me if I ever came back home, and I don't think she was joking.   

What she always called me was a freak, and she got practically the whole muggle school to call me that too.  Even the teachers did it, and no one was very secretive about it.  The principal got word of what was going on, and started to gather a rebellion of some sort.  I think Petunia said they wanted to have me expelled.  When we had our breaks, anybody who was coming over to see me had to tell Petunia or the person who was watching me what they were going to say to me."  

"Wouldn't you be able to tell your parents about what was going on?" asked James.

 Lily shook her head. "I couldn't tell my parents because when I started to bring up the subject, Petunia would interrupt and pull me from the table.  She would tell me that if I said so much as one word about anything that had happened at school, she would have all her friends from school come over for a sleepover and have them beat me until I'm practically dead."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"  

Lily gave a laugh.  "Are you serious? 'Harsh' is Petunia's middle name.  She would tell Mum that I had wanted them to do it, so she wouldn't get any of the blame.  One night, I tried to tell Mum and almost did, 'till Petunia pulled me aside and told me not to interrupt her and Mum while they were talking."

"But they weren't talking, right?"

"No, she just used that as an excuse.  They almost did kill me that night, but stopped when I looked bad enough to them.  Almost every bone in my body was broken, and I spent  about two whole years in bed.  I decided not to go back to school, even though Mum insisted that I should."

"And did you?"

  "No, I convinced her that I shouldn't go.  I was so happy when I got my acceptance letter, and Mum immediately decided to let me go.  The bad thing about getting the letter, was that Petunia and her friends decided to actually kill me.  They got me at midnight before my birthday, and again at ten that same morning.  I was probably a centimeter from death, but the magic that I hadn't yet learned helped to heal me in time for my party."

A look of relief mixed with anger came to James' face.

"I'm really scared about what would happen if  I went back home."  

James looked more outraged than Lily had ever seen him before.  "Just because you were different!  They practically _killed_ you! Twice!"  

"James, please don't tell the others about this.  If Sirius knew, he'd probably go and hex her."  

"Well, she deserves it.  Trying to kill her own sister," he mumbled to himself.  

"Let's go have a look at those brooms," Lily said, changing the subject.  James turned to leave.  "Oh, and, um, James."  He turned around.  "Thanks.  Thanks for helping me."  

He smiled and nodded at her and said, "Always a pleasure to help the newest lady Marauder," causing Lily to blush.  

"What's keeping you, Prongs?  Come on," Sirius called.  

"Prongs?" Lily questioned.  "

"My nickname," he responded.


	4. Quidditch

Chapter 4:  Quidditch 

_Disclaimer: Anything or anyone you recognize belongs to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.  Anything or anyone you don't recognize is mine. _

"Do you think he's serious?  I mean, do you really think they aren't supposed to come out until 2003?" asked Mioni in amazement.  

"Actually, I did lie a bit there," James said, startling the others.  

"They don't come out until 2004, not 2003," Lily told them.  

"How d'you know?" asked James, astonished.  

"Been doing some research on broomsticks," Lily replied.  

James didn't look completely sure that she was telling the truth, but Lily gave him a look that clearly said 'Talk about it later.'  He seemed to understand, and they went back to examining the Sphinx Stripes.  

"So Lily, you ready to try out?" asked Mioni.  

"One sec, I have to know what the game is and who plays what position," she insisted.  Mioni gave James a death glare, and raised her hand menacingly, to shut him up.  

"All right, James is seeker, Cassie and Cathie are our beaters, I'm the keeper, and Sirius and Remus are our only chasers, so we need one more player to be our last chaser."  She then proceeded to tell Lily the game procedure. 

 "So you just need a chaser?  Well, I might be able to fill that position," Lily said, after memorizing the game procedure.  She climbed onto the broomstick and waited for Sirius, Remus, and Mioni to mount, then she pushed off hard.  She immediately felt like this was where she belonged, in the sky.  

Cassie and Cathie followed Mioni and James came after them.  Arthur released the bludgers and snitch, and threw the quaffle into the air.  Lily immediately zoomed to catch it, and did so right before Sirius swept past and snatched it up.  

Lily, instead of going after Sirius, started trailing James.  She knocked into him and made it look like she wanted him to fall off of his broom.  Like she suspected, Sirius and Remus passed Lily to help James.  Lily grabbed the quaffle before Sirius could pass it to Remus.  A bludger came her way, and she expertly avoided it.  

Mioni still had her eyes on James, but as Lily drew closer, diverted their attention to her.  Lily broke into a bunch of patterns, seemingly on one side of the field one minute, then the other side the next.  

Mioni still had her eyes on Lily, but seemed to be getting dizzy.  She started to close her eyes, and Lily used this to her advantage.  

She zoomed past the twins, and threw the ball as hard as she could.  Her aim was true, and she took off around the goal in triumph.  

Remus took this time to grab the quaffle and head to the opposite goal.  Lily obviously knew his plan, and was waiting for him at the other goal.  She snatched the quaffle out of his hand, backed up, and headed straight at him.  

She dived right before they collided and zoomed toward Mioni.  She pretended to faint and leaned so her broom was crooked.  

Since Mioni was pretending to be on the opposite team, she didn't come to the rescue.  Lily realized this, and straightened up.  She, however, failed to notice the bludger were heading her way, and the twins didn't see them until it was to late.  It hit her in the head and she fell off her broom.  The last thing she remembered was a pain in both her head and her back, and James, Sirius and Remus racing to catch her.


End file.
